scream_queens_2015_tv_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cathy Munsch
Cathy Munsch is a main character on Scream Queens. She is the dean of Wallace University. Pilot (1st Episode) Dean Cathy Munsch is introduced when she summons Chanel Oberlin to her office as she informs Chanel of her plans to take down Kappa Kappa Tau sorority. University policy keeps her from revoking KKT's charter. However, Munsch circumvents policy by instituting a new rule that KKT must open their doors to the public by accepting anyone who wants to join. Dean Munsch personally recruits an undesirable pledge. Most of the members fear reputation changes and run away, which leaves the chapter with four sisters and six pledges. Munsch has sex with Chanel's boyfriend, Chad Radwell. Chad professes his love to Dean Munsch, which disgusts her and moves her to kick him out of her bed. Hell Week (2nd Episode) Media attention descends on Wallace University after the murder of a KKT pledge. Dean Munsch tries to keep the story quiet, but can’t compete with social media. Mocked as “Dean of Murder U,” Munsch threatens the students that they must stay at school or risk failing out. Fearful of a university shutdown, Munsch tries to convince Grace Gardner’s father, Wes Gardner, to keep Grace at school. Wes demands to be hired as a professor so that he can keep an eye on Grace. Munsch agrees to his demand and flirtatiously states that she “finds good parenting attractive.” Later in the episode, Munsch appears in a flashback scene, during which Chanel Oberlin tells Grace the story behind the blood-stained bathtub. Munsch is seen marching onto the 1995 death scene that she allegedly covered up. Munsch’s office is later broken into by Pete Martínez, who steals information from a file titled, “KKT House Party 1995." Chainsaw (3rd Episode) Dean Cathy Munsch heads school rally for "sanity and calm" vowing to "take back the night." During her speech, she minimizes the murder of Tiffany DeSalle, by calling it a "passing" and informs the students that Boone's death was ruled a suicide. She denounces the Red Devil as mascot and introduces the new mascot for Wallace University, Coney (soft serve ice cream on a sugar cone). Later, Munsch enters Wes's classroom to find Wes and Gigi Caldwell talking. She inquires about first day of class to which Gigi responds that it went great. Munsch suggests that maybe she will consider Wes for full-time employment. She requests Gigi to visit her on the tennis court during the week. While playing tennis with Gigi, Munsch convinces her to move into the KKT house for one week with her for the purpose of showing the students how two very different women can get along. She then calls "dibs" on Wes and tells Gigi to stay away from him because they are an item. Munsch enters the KKT house with Gigi and squashes hazing activity before it begins. She informs the girls that they are moving in. Munch crowds Gigi and Wes's salad date and states she's just being overprotective of her new roomie. Upon bedtime, Munsch exits the bathroom in a 19th century homestead style nightgown. Munsch informs Gigi that she has to sleep with white noise and turns on her machine that plays distressed whale sounds. There is no volume control and the other settings (baboon attack, catastrophically depressurized airplane cabin, slasher movie) are just as much of a nuisance to Gigi, who decides to sleep on the couch. Munsch later wonders what all the screaming is about downstairs. She finds Wes and Gigi panting after they just fought off the Red Devil. Wes picks up the idling chainsaw and accuses Dean Munsch of being the killer. Haunted House (4th Episode) Dean Cathy Munsch cooly and cooperatively answers Detective Chisolm's questions on scene at the KKT House after the Red Devil attempted to kill Gigi. Dean and the detective appear to have an established friendship. Wes challenges the police to further investigate Munsch as the Red Devil. Munsch uses logic to defend herself. She deflects focus from investigation by flirtatiously inviting Wes to annual faculty Halloween party. Dean Munsch appears in flashback scene when former KKT sister, Mandy Greenwell (now grown-up), recalls the details of the 1995 cover-up of Sophia Doyle's death. In 1995, Dean Munsch placed hoods over each of the sister's heads so they couldn't see the route to Sophia's burial site. She stood over them as they dug a plot and informed them of her plan to assure secrecy, which forced each sister to disappear. In the present day, Cathy minimizes the on-and-off-campus events with police in order to contain public speculation on a serial killer. Many of the dead bodies found at the off-campus haunted house are not students, thus lending credence to Dean's point-of-view and decision to keep the university open. Pumpkin Patch (5th Episode) Cathy assembles the students most likely to be targeted by the Red Devil, containing them at the KKT house. Chanel #5 asks whether or not Cathy is going to close campus, to which Dean shockingly says, "Yes." She also cancels Halloween, which the students protest. Later, she and Denise Hemphill are in the Dean's office validating each other's experiences of having had sex with Chad. Wes and Gigi arrive at Dean's office to orchestrate a search for Zayday Williams. Cathy eyes the two of them and inquires if the two are a couple. Gigi and Wes affirm they are dating. Seven Minutes In Hell (6th Episode) Dicky Dollar Scholars call Chad out on having slept with older women, including Cathy Munsch. The Dean does not appear in any scenes until the near-end, after the KKT sisters and Dickie Dollar Scholars break free from the KKT house lock-in. Cathy smiles while standing by Detective Chisolm as the murders during the lock-in clearly show that the Red Devil is targeting KKT members and associates. As a result, she can call the parents and assure them that their children are safe as long as they are not Kappas or associated with Kappas. Cathy can happily reopen Wallace University. Beware of Young Girls (7th Episode) It is revealed that Cathy's husband, Steven Munsch, left her for student Feather McCarthy. As an act of revenge, she murders Steven, dismembers his corpse, and leaves body parts for Feather to find. She later manages to frame Feather for the murder and Feather is arrested and taken away. Mommie Dearest (8th Episode) Both Red Devils break into Cathy's house and attack her while she's taking a shower. She fights them both off, as well as a third masked villain wearing a Judge Scalia mask, until they finally give up and leave her house. Following the death of Jennifer, Cathy shuts down all campus operations. Ghost Stories (9th Episode) TBA Thanksgiving (10th Episode) TBA Black Friday (11th Episode) Cathy joins Grace and Chanel to discuss a possible idea for a feminist club. Cathy greatly approves of this and decides that, since there are currently no classes scheduled (since Wallace is shut down), that the club would be perfect for the remaining students on campus. Cathy is given (poisoned) apple cider, her favorite drink, and downs the entire glass. Chanel and Grace, who intended to kill the dean, are confused by her immunity to the poison, which should have killed Cathy instantly. Later, Cathy goes with Zayday, #1, #3, #5, and Hester to the Cryotherapy salon. She is very excited, and unknowingly enters a booth that will drop to -200°, and should kill her. This was planned by the present Kappas. Grace did not participate because she realized that killing the dean was a bad idea. However, Cathy emerges unharmed (but rather frosty) and says that she has never felt better. Back at the house, once the dean was gone, Hester says that Cathy may be like Rasputin: immune to all outside attacks (such as poison and extreme temperatures), but may be vulnerable if drowned. Chanel gives Zayday, #3, #5, and Hester new phones that will glow with red lights when Chanel calls them, signaling them to join her at the pool, where she plans to drown Cathy. They all agree to this plan. Cathy meets Chanel at the pool. Chanel tries to call her friends, but their phones are on another table, and since they are arguing with a lingerie saleswoman, they do not see the phones. Chanel's lame excuse for bringing heavy chains to a pool causes Cathy to leave, and Chanel becomes furious with her minions. Dorkus (12th Episode) TBA The Final Girl(s) (13th Episode) TBA Personality Dean Munsch is very smart, tough and classy. Cathy has a tough mature persona and loves to be in control when things get in her way, as seen in Pilot, she ruins Chanel Oberlin's perfect sorority by letting any student who wants to pledge Kappa Kappa Tau in. She is also very lovesick, her ex-husband left her for a 19 year old named Feather, causing Cathy to be devastated and making her confused in her sex life, she already has a hook-up with Chad Radwell and attempts to seduce Wes Gardner. Cathy went to Wallace University and marched for equal rights amendment, burning bras in the middle of campus and throwing bricks into the office she's in now. She interned with Ms. Magazine after college. She despises sororities and ponders what she has gotten out of all the marching and protests she did in the past. She was Associate Dean next to colleague of 20 years, Dean Renoylds, before she was promoted to the Dean's position. Her promotion earned her a mere 5 % raise, yet she still earns less than the 26 year old football coach. "Personal" reasons drive her to work in her position. She resorts to blackmailing students on academic probation to have sex. Physical Appearance Cathy dean of a university, so she has to look professional, but at the same time, not too conservative and uptight. Her wardrobes are quite edgy with clothing from Band of Outsiders and Rag & Bone, which help portray her bold personality.